Emily Mayer
(entered service) * (human form) |death= |civid=43279-96711-EM |rank=*Lance Corporal (2535) *Corporal (2537) *First Lieutenant (2544) |gender=Female (human form) |height=*15.00 meters (true form) *1.68 meter (Human form) |weapons=*Unidentified weaponry (True form only) *Various Human weapons |equipment=* *Sunrise-class BDU |vehicles= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Dark blue |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era=* * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* * ** *** }} Emily Mayer, previously known as Eye-For-Details, is originally a Precursor AI construct that known as a Scribe. Eye-For-Details would assimilate a young human female upon its return to the Milky Way galaxy and take her form and identity. As Emily Mayer, it enlisted in the UNSC Marine Corps and fought in the Human-Covenant War and the following conflicts. Biography At some point was Eye-For-Details tasked with cataloging life in far away galaxies for its masters and had left the Milky Way galaxy hundreds of thousands of years before the outbreak of the . Eye-For-Details would make use of many long, repeated jumps to get to its targeted destination. At some point between its jumps, it received a call from its makers. It was ordered to return to the Milky Way Galaxy to aid in the war against the . Eye-For-Details dropped its previous task and headed back towards the Milky Way. The extensive use of Slipspace and Neural physics transits back in the war-torn galaxy made it hard for Eye to travel at an optimal speed and were slowed down extensively. Battle of Spolla VII In 2530 was the Outer Colony of Spolla VII under Covenant siege when Eye-For-Details suddenly appeared in orbit, only a few hundred thousand kilometers away from the Covenant fleet. The Covenant had restraint from glassing the planet outright due to suspicion of Forerunner artifacts located on the planet. They had launched an all out invasion and had quickly overwhelmed the Human defenders. With the sudden appearance of the Precursor Scribe, the Covenant thought it was a desperate attempt by the humans to scare them away and launched an attack on Eye-For-Details. The 15-meter high Precursor AI saw the incoming threat and prepared for battle. Though only extremely lightly armed by Precursor standards it was able to completely annihilate the Covenant attack force and proceeded to attack the rest of the Covenant fleet. The Fleet desperately retaliated but to no use and were in the end completely destroyed. Eye-For-Details then entered the planet's atmosphere to finish off the rest of the Covenants. The AIs mercilessly destroyed the Covenant ground forces but at the cost of most of human population's lives as well due to being caught in the crossfire. Only two had survived the onslaught from the Scribe, a single human and a Sangheili. Seeing that the battle was over, Eye-For-Details began searching for any survivors that it could use to update its memories of past events. Eye found a young human female, no more than fifteen years old at most. The girl was critically wounded and would soon die from her injuries. Eye proceeded to assimilate the girl, absorbing her whole. Somewhere else the surviving Sangheili had spotted the Scribe and activated half a dozen nearby antimatter charges. The charges detonated and wiped out the entire area, hitting the assimilating Scribe. The Scribes defenses were down at the time but managed to protect itself from most of the blast but the damage had already been done to its core processor. The Scribe woke up in the girl's form with no memory of who it was and what had happened. Recovered by ONI The Precursor AI turned human walked the ruins of the city for many weeks with small bits of the girl's memories returning to it little by little. It became convinced that it was actually a real human and that its name was Emily Mayer. Emily survived by scavenging whatever she could find in the ruins, the transformation had put a great many limits on the AI such as the need for food and rest. Days later an infiltrated the star system to investigate what had befallen the colony. The Prowler's crew were surprised to find the debris field of the Covenant fleet in orbit around the planet. Sending a team down to the planet to investigate further, they found Emily as the only survivor and took her aboard for interrogation. Emily, still slowly putting the girl's memories back together, could only answer a few questions about what had happened during the battle and who she was. The onboard doctor diagnosed her with temporary amnesia but noted that it would maybe take months, if not years before she would fully regain her lost memories. She was then transported to where she was placed with a foster family. She was still monitored by ONI who investigated her background. The real Emily Mayer was supposedly known for having a weaker than average body and could hardly overcome any kind of physical tasks. This contradicted with what they saw now. Emily had a physically perfect body that even outshined that of professional athletics. Emily was even later targeted as a potential candidate for the SPARTAN-III program but were denied as she was deemed too old for the program to become a recruit. She lived with her foster family on Reach until she enlisted in the military at the age of 17 in , only three years after she had been recovered from Spolla VII. She was trained on Reach and graduated at the very top of her class. She then joined the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and were placed in a fireteam with five members known as Zulu-610. The Great War Emily's new team were attached to the a few weeks before it participated in the battle of the Rubble. During the Battle the Midsummer Night were captured by the and taken prisoners along with Lieutenant Who had taken command of the UNSC forces after Commander was shot and killed. Emily and the rest of Zulu-610 would later aid in the assault on the known as the . They acted as a distraction to buy time for the Rubble's AI, , to hack the Kig-yar's battle network. They would later push into the Rubble itself while engaging the Kig-Yar forces, killing many as they went. The ODSTs cleaned up the last surviving Kig-Yar after Juliana had depressurized the battle zones, killing most of the Kig-Yar. It was during the clean up of the last few Kig-Yar that Emily was injured. She was hit in the head by a Beam Rifle that barely missed going through her forehead but instead damaged her helmet so badly that some of it exploded and damaged her left eye. Emily was able to get the remains of her helmet off her head and draw her sidearm and dispose of the Kig-Yar sniper. Emily passed out from her injury shortly after the kill. After the battle, the UNSC and Rubble Defense Force regrouped for an incoming Kig-Yar invasion from the moon known as . Emily had been patched up and gotten back on her feet before the combined UNSC and Rubble forces executed their plan. Her team were to be deployed by with to secure and activate a . The ODST team and Spartan made it the sensor control building and activated it with a 2-hour countdown. They were then extracted by Pelicans from the Midsummer Night. The battle ended with the Destruction of by asteroids guided by Juliana and citizens of the Rubble and the UNSC personal retreating to the inner colony of . At Falaknuma was the ODST team give praises for their involvement in the two battles and were all given a short shore leave before being stationed elsewhere. Emily and the rest of team Zulu-610 were deployed during the , in the year . Although they accomplished much during the battle their achievements were greatly outshined by the Spartans of . Emily came up with a plan to use the sewer system during a Covenant siege of one of the larger cities on the planet, to destroy an incoming troop convoy. Arming themselves with , the team set about placing the deadly and high explosive devices along the sewers walls, right under the street the convoy were estimated to travel across to reinforce their troops battling with the Spartans of Alpha Company. The team was almost done when an advance force of Kig-Yar and appeared in the sewers. A bloody skirmish took place while the ODST team deployed the last of the charges and a jamming device to make sure the Covenant convoy wouldn't be warned of the trap. Emily and her team were able to eliminate all hostile but two of their own had been killed in the firefight while a third, the team's leader, had been critically wounded. Emily stayed behind to cover her remaining teammates when the sounds of more Covenants could be heard throughout the nearby tunnels. Fortunately for Emily, she didn't have to engage any of the new hostiles and was able to sneak out of the sewers just before the convoy entered the street. Emily remotely detonated the charges when the convoy was about to turn around and head for another route, seemingly having received new about the trap from the forces down in the sewers. Most of the Covenant convoy were destroyed, resulting in Covenant reinforcements being greatly weakened for the Spartans to quickly sweep up. The survivors of the team were rewarded the for their act of bravery, creativity, and quick thinking. Emily was also promoted from Lance Corporal to Corporal during these events and took command over the fireteam after the previous team leader was forced to retire due to his injuries sustained from the battle. Seven years later, the year , would a First Lieutenant Emily Mayer, now leader of an elite ODST squad within the 12th Shock Trooper Battalion, participate in the . The squad was able to kill many Covenants while bringing civilians to safety and. They also conducted some assassinations against key targets behind enemy lines. Emily was able to lead her squad through most dangers with minimal injuries due to well-trained members of the unit and hardened veterans. although they did everything they could to halt the Covenants advancement it was for nothing in the end and the unit was lucky to make it off the Miridem alive with what few survivors there were saved from the battle. Emily and her elite squad would continue participating in many major battles such as the-the , and even during the closing days of the where 2/3 of her unit were be listed as either MIA or KIA. Emily would often blame herself for her soldier's disappearances or deaths, think she that if she had been a better commander they wouldn't have died. Emily and the remains of her unit were stationed on afterward to lick their wounds and await further orders. The unit was reinforced with new troops that had just finished training and had joined the ODSTs. A fact that Emily frowned upon as she was very sure that these rookies would most likely die on their first mission. Her unit was known for getting near suicidal missions at times and with how the war was going, she predicted that they would see more and more of that kind of missions in the near future. Emily and unit fought in the streets of New Mombasa against the alien invaders. Emily herself proved to be a valuable help in the organization of the city's resistance. She was able to organize stranded UNSC and forces in her sector of the city and managed to get many hundreds of civilians to safety. Either by guiding them out of the war zones or by moving them to various shelters throughout the city blocks. Though well Organized, Emily's forces were still heavy outnumbered and outgunned. The Covenant pushed hard and Emily felt that the situation was hopeless. Hoping to somehow spare the civilians she directed them out of the city, into the wildness between and New Mombasa while She and her men would try and distract the Covenant forces in the area. The plan succeeded and the civilians got out of the city but at the cost of many soldiers and police officers lives. Little did she know that her effort to secure the civilians would prove fruitless as a few days later the region where she had sent the civilians off to was glassed to uncover the Forerunner underneath. Emily and her unit would at some point be extracted from the battles in New Mombasa and took part in the . There they aided the Sangheili forces in combating not only the Covenant loyalists but also the . Emily, her unit, and numerous Sangheili were in the end overwhelmed by the Floods forces. Emily was taken captive by the Flood while everyone else was killed and infected. Emily was dragged before the that had sensed that she was something else and wanted to see her for itself. The Gravemind quickly found out what she truly was and began to unlocking her dormant Scribe form, Hoping to obtained a powerful ally or puppet. The process was less than successful as Emily tried to resist its attempts but was nonetheless powerless against the Gravemind. The scribe part of Emily awoke but went out of control and attacked the Flood around it, even managing to hurt the Gravemind itself a bit before fleeing. Emily didn't get far in her Scribe form before she turned back to her human form dropped from the sky and into a desert. Recreating some of her old ODST gear from surrounding mass, she was able to contact a Pelican and asked for extraction. She passed out right after. The Pelican arrived and was able to transport her to a Sangheili ship that left the Ark before the portal collapsed. Back on Earth was Emily taken to a hospital for treatment but the doctors found nothing wrong with her, just that she exhausted and needed rest. Post war Abilities Scribe form *'Weaponry': The Scribe form is immensely powerful and capable of great destruction. It is able to defeat an entire Covenant fleet with ease when it's at its strongest. How its weapon systems work is not known only that Scribe is able to regulate the power output of each attack. Its attacks are energy based and will take on a black purplish color when fired. *'Shape shifting': The Scribe is able to absorb or distribute mass at will. Eye-For-Details did this when it had absorbed the original Emily Mayer. It distributed its own mass to its surrounding to get a mass and shape like that of Emily. *'Defenses': A Scribe is extremely tough by itself by is not as indestructible as other Precursor constructs, such as the Star Roads, and can be harmed by normal means such a shells for a Scorpion tank or plasma fire. It's also equipped with an energy shield that covers its entire body with a golden layer of what look like a liquid substance. Human form After Eye-For-Details had absorbed the original Emily Mayer and survived a blast from multiple Antimatter Charges was it unable to take on its true form and is, in general, a normal human being. This human form is based on the appearance of Emily and has slowly regained most of her memories. In this form, she is the what would be call the perfect human without any augmentations such as the ones the SPARTANs receive. She is in top physical condition and have a high IQ. Reflexes are finely tuned and her immune system seems to be able to counter any kind of disease, immunity towards the Flood parasite is highly unlikely, though. Appearance Scribe form Emily's Scribe form is a 15-meter high humanoid being. Its 'skin' is a silvery gray like all other Precursor constructs have been observed to be but will take on a golden color when its energy shield is activated during combat. On its back is a large circle where four blade-like wings spurt from, the wings are nearly 8 meters in length each. A half circle surrounds the lower half of the inner circle. This circle seems to float with no visual means. its upper body seems naked while the lower half is covered in a long skirt that covers its feet when it fly around Human form Personality